Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a one-time programmable (OTP) memory device, and more particularly, to an OTP memory device that can improve write performance.
OTP memory can be used in a micro controller unit (MCU), a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), a display driver IC (DDI), or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. OTP memory can be programmed by breaking the connection of a fuse or creating the connection of an antifuse in a circuit of the OTP memory.
Once programming is performed on OTP memory, it is usually irreversible. Accordingly, programming of the OTP memory is performed taking its end use into account after manufacturing of a memory device. A resistive fuse element that can be implemented in OTP memory may be opened or shorted by applying a current of at least a predetermined value. An antifuse usable in the OTP memory may be implemented by a thin layer including a non-conductive material, e.g., silicon dioxide, between two conductor layers or two terminals. The two conductors may be shorted or become a conductive path with a low resistance due to a voltage of at least a predetermined value.
When OTP memory is included in a semiconductor memory device, the OTP memory may store diverse data, which may be used during the operation of the semiconductor memory device. The OTP memory may be implemented in a form of an array including a plurality of fuses or anti-fuses in order to efficiently store the diverse data.